


He'll Understand

by CallmeFred



Series: Snakes and Ladders [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeFred/pseuds/CallmeFred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy learns about his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either of these characters, I am merely playing in J.K. Rowling's sandbox.
> 
> A/N: I landed on the Teddy Lupin space; the word count is 234. Enjoy :)

 

 "Uncle Harry?"

Harry looked up from his newspaper, finding Teddy Lupin standing in the doorway.

Teddy walked over to him, and Harry sat him on his lap, "Yes, Teddy?"

"How did mummy and daddy die?"

Harry swallowed, blinking; he had been dreading this question. Regardless of these feelings, he sighed sadly, and told him what he needed to know.

"Your parents, Teddy," he paused, "were amazing people. Your father taught me how to defend myself. Your mother, she-" Teddy's hair flashed a bright pink, and he smiled, "I was always able to laugh with her," he smiled remembering how she always greeted him. "Your parents, Teddy," he took a deep breath; his heart was hammering against his chest, "were killed while fighting for their lives in the Final Battle against Voldemort."

"Why?"

"Your father tried to make the world a happier place, for you," Harry and Teddy locked eyes; Teddy burst into tears, and fell into his godfather's arms.

_"…but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand."_

Harry knew that Teddy had understood, young he might be; he understood.

_"Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love."_

Harry's parents tried to make a happier place for him just as Remus and Tonks had for Teddy… Harry thanked them in his heart, because of course; they were with him, _always._


End file.
